Love Eternal
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Just a set of fifty drabbles to my favorite crack couple Alec/Vanessa


#01 Motion  
If anyone was surprised to see how well Vanessa danced they didn't mention it while she danced with the pope.

#02 Cool  
The season of autumn brought with it falling leaves, pumpkins, and excuses to cuddle beneath an afghan.

#03 Young  
In vampire years Vanessa was young, though she was old enough to feel like a cradle robber in Alec's bed, it still didn't stop her from being there though.

#04 Last  
When they kissed each other before going off to war they both prayed it wouldn't be their last.

#05 Wrong  
Despite how many times Francesco told them their relationship was wrong in the eyes of God neither of them could bring themselves to care.

#06 Gentle  
Vanessa was surprisingly gentle with the string of pearls that had belonged to his mother.

#07 One  
Their joining into one was a union of two cultures.

#08 Thousand  
She fought like a she devil to get past the thousand plus army that separated her from her struggling husband.

#09 King  
He was king of the Roman Catholic Empire and her heart

#10 Learn  
She learned fast that corsets were the most uncomfortable piece of clothing ever created.

#11 Blur  
Their children were little more then blurs when they were on sugar highs.

#12 Wait  
When Alec went into surgery for a chest wound she nearly went mad from waiting.

#13 Change  
The change started small and slowly grew but the most important thing was that the change started.

#14 Command  
Alec wasn't used to commanding anyone, but when war came he did his best and eventually became great.

#15 Hold  
They lay there motionless and breathing in each other's scents when the battle was over.

#16 Need  
She didn't know how but when he saw her he opened his arms and she fell into them gratefully.

#17 Vision  
After seeing him bleeding in the chest the nightmares haunted her for a very long time.

#18 Attention  
Vanessa had several tactics for getting her husband's attention.

#19 Soul  
Alec, in a rather bold mood, told his brother that Vanessa, along with the other vampires had souls, so shut up.

#20 Picture  
When Alec was off at war he chocked when one of his sister's priests brought him a picture of his wife in lingerie wearing HIS rosary and wondered how she got a hold of it for this sort of picture.

#21 Fool  
Vanessa flushed brightly when she realized she had been tricked into revealing her feelings for the Pope at a Peace ball.

#22 Mad  
They thought him mad for wanting to marry her but he didn't care.

#23 Child  
Their child was so beautiful.

#24 Now  
During a war all that mattered was the here and now because their might not be a tomorrow.

#25 Shadow  
Sometimes she saw the shadow of her old self with every renegade vampire assassin.

#26 Goodbye  
"Please don't say goodbye," he whispered. "I won't."

#27 Hide  
They slipped behind the rows of bushes and Vanessa pulled him in for a kiss both aware of the priests looking for him.

#28 Fortune  
She's not certain she is fortunate to be in love with a human.

#29 Safe  
He wondered why he felt so safe sleeping next to her, well being anywhere near her for that matter, when she had kidnapped him years ago.

#30 Ghost  
Its ten years since he died and sometimes she wakes up to the ghost of his presence in their bed.

#31 Book  
Utopia was her favorite book, surprisingly, so it was no surprise that he spent a fortune trying to find a well preserved original copy for her and one that she could read.

#32 Eye  
Caterina smiled when she saw them together out of the corner of her eyes.

#33 Never  
When she joined the resistance she told herself she would never fall in love with one of THEM; now she sees the logical in the old saying, "never say never."

#34 Sing  
Caterina sang beautifully at the wedding.

#35 Sudden  
It was happening before either of them could stop it.

#36 Stop  
"Don't stop," she whispered, when he paused from stroking her back.

#37 Time  
The time between his death and hers passed like a slow painful march.

#38 Wash  
She washed his blood from her body but not her mind.

#39 Torn  
She was torn between her duty and her heart, it came as a surprise when her heart won out.

#40 History  
Their romance went down in history, though some historians considered it a horrorific romance.

#41 Power  
She used to think he was unsuited for power now she realized he just needed to grow into it.

#42 Bother  
She used to think the terrans were a bother and thus should be destroyed or at least made to experience what she had; now, after meeting him, she wasn't really sure what she thought of them.

#43 God  
She didn't believe in God and he did, she wondered if that would be the driving wedge between them.

#44 Wall  
She hoped the walls really didn't have ears and eyes in moments like these.

#45 Naked  
She knew she looked good unclothed, she had been told so by several former lovers, she just didn't know he looked good without clothing until much later in their relationship, if that was even what one could call it, with each other.

#46 Drive  
Sometimes he was all that kept her going and she was all that kept him strong.

#47 Harm  
She was well aware that opening up to him left her open to being harmed in more ways then one just like he was aware of the same fact.

#48 Precious  
He smiled at her and her heart melted.

#49 Hunger  
He grew to like midnight picnics under a full moon and she grew to like the fresh air.

#50 Believe  
She believed him when he told her he would love her no matter what she did and he kept his promise even after seeing her at her worst

Okay Alec and Vanessa are my favorite crack couple in this anime. Speaking of the lovely couple. Does anyone have any suggestions for love songs between a vampire and a human I can use?


End file.
